


Trust falls

by coldweathergal



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldweathergal/pseuds/coldweathergal
Summary: Just a quick drabble. Tag for 7x04. I do not own the Mentalist.
Kudos: 7





	Trust falls

Teresa Lisbon would have given him a pile of work.

Summer Edgecombe would just have cried. 

Wayne Rigsby is more subtle. He'd have slunk around, letting him be, then made sure to save his life the next time they were in the field.

But Vega doesn't have the benefit of their experience. And she doesn't have a clue what to do when Cho is sulking. Of course, it's her fault, so that makes things a little harder. So she ends up suggesting a trust fall, for lack of absolutely anything better.

Patrick Jane would have approved.


End file.
